On call Blackout
by Plaidcat9
Summary: CH 5 Update! When JD gets invited to Dr. Cox's house...things get complicated. Warning: possible male love.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! i'm planning on this beind a multi chapter story...which is odd for me 'cause i usually write one shots. Anywhoo... um...This is rated M for possible/ implied male lovin. yay!

Disclaimer...THEY DO NOT BELONG TO ME D:

* * *

"Must we discuss this again?"

"but..I jus-"

"No Newbie!"Dr. Cox turned and walked away, not even blinking when Nervous Guy had to dive to the left to get out of his way.

"Dammit!" JD whispered. Carla gave him a sympathetic grin before he managed to stumble off in Dr.Cox's direction.

_Why wont he let me_- GAHHH! Jd slipped and fell in a puddle. The Janitor leaned over him with a snarky grin and said...

"floor's wet."

"I noticed." JD got up and made his way to the on-call room where he collasped on the nearest cot and tried not to cry.

" Oh for goodness sakes, Shirley! If you going to have a break down do it somewhere else...Some of us want to actually rest in here. And i re-he-heally dont want to hear your pathetic sniffles."

JD heaved himself up of the cot and stumbled towards the door, only to find it locked.He turned around to find a dark shape looming over him...

"Okay...not cool...not cool...Dr. Cox?"

"What, Newbie?" he asked from the other side of the room...

_omg...if he's over there the...whose that?_

It was then that he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the Reviews!! sorry for the wait...i know the suspense is killer... XD

* * *

"JD? JD, are you awake?"

"I swear to god, barbie if you get any closer he will suffocate! and that would just defeat the purpose...so run along now, go try to kill one of the other patients...go...gogogogogo!"

_Well...there are worse ways to wake up...like that one time...OW! frick that hurt!...oh my god... i sound like elliot...OW! my head hurts!...ow... what happened?_

"Okay Newbie...stop dreaming and wake up...come on now...we haven't got all day...I appreciate the quiet but I'm getting tired of waited...

_Does he know that i can hear him?_

"Okay ...Sleeping Beauty its time to get up now...Don't think I'm gonna be your Prince charming and kiss you awake...'cause that's just not my style."

_hm..now seems like a good time to wake up..._

JD opened his eyes slowly to find Dr Cox about 3 inches away from his face.

"AH! oh...what happened? why am i...?"

Dr. Cox stood back up and started checking JD's chart.

"You passed out in the on-call room. Though why? I don't know. We are still waiting for some tests to come back but, you seem fine I would just say go home and get some rest. I will cover your shift for you... because I seem to do most of your work anyway." Dr. Cox turned and left but not before picking up JD's clothes from the bag on the floor.

JD called a taxi and went home. He decided to follow the doctor's advice and sleep. When he awoke it was dark outside and the phone was ringing.

"hello?"

"JD. It's Carla. We got those tests back..."

"Carla?...what's wrong?"

"You need to come down here... As soon as you can."

"Carla? wha-"

The line went dead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey!! sorry the chapters are short... and confusing for some... I'm still very much an (writer-blocked) amateur. But I appreciate all the feedback!! here is chapter 3...**

* * *

JD rushed back to Sacred Heart as fast as he could. Carla met him at the door.

" Jd! lets go sit down...I will tell you there."

"Whatever... Just tell me!"

"Okay. Jd... we got the blood tests back and you have-"

JD awoke with a start. He was in his room... alone. He glanced at his clock...it was 2 o'clock in the morning. JD slumped forward realizing it had all been a bad dream. He climbed out of bed and jumped in the shower, hoping the warm water would wash away his thoughts. Afterwards he realized that he would not be able to get back to sleep. JD decided to slouch on the sofa and watch late night infomercials until he could leave for work.

That day started out bad and only got worse. Turk was in surgery all day so their lunch meeting was effectively canceled. The janitor tried to lock him in the closet...twice. And Doctor Cox was on call last night so he was particularly grumpy. To add insult to injury the interns had killed three of his patients in the night.JD didnt think his day could get worse...until it did.

**I think i have a thing for cliff hangers...sorry guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry it took so long...i made it extra long to make up for it... and i'm going to camp next week so no posts till after that...though once school starts posts will become faster...enjoy!**

"Newbie, I have permission to have a bad day...you don't. Perk up Daisy."

That was five minutes before his life became a living hell. Five minutes before he wished he had never gotten out of bed this morning. Five minutes before JD saw something he never thought he would.

He turned just in time to see the swinging doors open and watch Elliot roll in on a hospital bed.She was deathly pale and her leg was turned to a funny angle. Carla shouted instructions as the interns buzzed around each trying to claim the job of being her doctor. Time was moving in slow motion. The hallway seemed twice as long as he tried to get to her. Carla gave him a frantic look as she screamed at the interns to move, Elliot was his patient.

Then time went into hyper-drive. Carla explained that she had been in a car crash...Some drunk idiot ran a red light. She had a broken leg and internal bleeding...But they couldn't tell how bad it was until she was able to get a full body scan.

After an hour of rushing around careful scanning and monitoring, Elliot was stable...She would be okay.

That remained his mantra throughout the day..._She's gonna be okay..._

Jd stood with his forehead on the cool glass of the window looking into her room, and simply watched her sleep. The sounds around him faded as he just stood there concentrating on remaining standing. _Just Breathe..._

JD notice a warm presence behind him... he didn't have the energy to turn around and see who it was. The warmth was comforting and calm...

"Are you okay?" Dr. cox whispered.

"yes" JD whispered back, his eyes closed.

"Don't lie, Newbie. I know the feeling... sucks don't it?...Its a feeling no one wants to have. Watching your friend roll in...in pain. And you have to fix them up. Can't make a mistake then..."

JD felt the warmth get closer...Dr. Cox was almost touching him now. JD had to fight the urge to lean back and just collapse on him.

"You don't know if they will be okay and their life rests in your hands...and you hope what you do is right. I'm sorry Newbie."

"Don't be...its not your fault...and there's nothin you can do to fix it."

'But I can help you get through it" he said, getting even closer. JDs heart sped up, even though he knew he should focus on Elliot he couldnt help but feel happy that Dr. Cox was so close to him.

"What to come over tonight?" Dr. Cox murmered, almost like he was afraid to say it,"We could watch sports and act like guys... it will get your mind off of her..."JD almost interupted right there to say yes but Dr. Cox wasn't finished.

"Her condition isn't gonna change tonight and even if it did...my house is closer to the hospital..." There wasnt even a pause when Dr. Cox finished his preposal before JD blurted out...

"Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow...it's been a while...sorry about the delay... I've been _really _busy...school...etc. and I'm moving!! ...don't worry...I'm staying in town...anywhoo...here's the chapter you've been waiting for...**

* * *

When JD got home all thoughts of Elliot were pushed out of his mind... well not all thoughts, he still debated calling the hospital every five minutes, but he decided against it when he realized that she would still be sleeping. JD was so exited about his upcoming night at Dr. Cox's apartment. he was actually allowed, even _invited _in his lair...it was a miracle! There was only one problem...what to wear? Its true he wanted to look nice but not like he was trying, it was only a night of watching sports and drinking. After a quick shower he finally decided on a chocolate brown T-shirt and his only pair of clean jeans. He hopped on his scooter and headed to Dr. Cox's apartment complex. He found the correct door and took a deep breath to calm his nerves before he reached out to knock on the door. Before he could knock more than twice the door swung open to reveal a _smiling_ Dr. Cox. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a hockey jersey.

"Well? Don't just stand there, Shirley, come on in" Dr. Cox said, stepping back from the open door way. JD went in and immediately headed to the couch.

"So...What's up with the smile?" JD said, putting his feet up. Dr. Cox headed to the bar and began to pour himself a scotch.

"Jordan is at a friend's and Jack is at his grandma's, so the house is empty...and besides my team is winning. "

"Speaking of sports...what are we watching anyway?"

"What do you think, Newbie?"

JD stared at the TV pretending to think intently" Um...I'm gonna go with ...football?"

" Do you even own a TV? This is Hockey!"

"Of course I own a TV!... i just don't watch sports...all that often."

"Right...well... we're gonna have to fix that, aren't we?" Dr. Cox said, headed over to the couch and plopped himself down next to JD. He proceeded to explain all the rules and history of hockey. Surprisingly, JD never got bored. He found that just watching Dr. Cox was fascinating, his mannerisms and way of speaking just entertained him...not that he was funny but JD felt he could watch Dr. Cox all day. At one point Dr. Cox stopped talking and looked over at him blushing. It was only at that moment that JD realized he hadn't heard a word of what he said...and that he was almost drooling.

"um, what did you say?" JD murmured, trying to discreetly get the drool off of his lips.

"I said that I'm surprised you are still paying attention, is it just me or are you so gay that you pay attention like this to every guy?"

"Its just you" he said accidentally, and realizing his mistake he tried to cover,"...I mean um...back off?"

Dr. Cox didn't say anything for a moment. He just turned back to the TV blushing heavily. After a couple of minutes of awkward silence he spoke up. "Uh...you hungry?"

Startled JD replied,"Kinda...I could eat."

"Good, I'll order the pizza...Pepperoni and mushrooms okay?"

"Uh...yeah that's fine."

While Dr. Cox made the call to the local pizza place JD decided to take this chance to go to the bathroom. He travelled down the hall and opened the first door. It was a very messy office. Okay...next one. A bedroom... obviously for guests, it was messy and the bed wasn't made. The next room was another bedroom, it was very newly cleaned, the carpet still had marks from the vacuum. JD wondered why Cox even bothered to clean it... Its not like anyone was going to be in here...oh wait...it couldn't be...

JD closed the door, blushing heavily. He hurried to the next door. Finally reaching the bathroom, rinsed off his face trying to erase the redness in his cheeks and the embarrassment of his thoughts. He took a deep breath then headed back to the living room. He sat down next to Dr. Cox, determined not to be awkward.

For a moment they watched the game in silence then Dr. Cox spoke up.

"Pizza will be here in half an hour."

"Oh. Okay good."

Then they lapsed into comfortable silence.


End file.
